Sakura no Ki ni Narō
by Mata Ara
Summary: Hanya satu manusia yang paling dibenci Sakura sejak jaman orok; Naruto. Anak laki-laki tengil yang sukses membuat masa kecilnya seperti di neraka. Terakhir kali Sakura bertemu Naruto adalah empat belas tahun lalu, saat perpisahan sekolah dasar. Hingga pada suatu pagi, Sakura menemukan dirinya terbangun dengan kondisi setengah telanjang, di dalam kamar milik Naruto. AU.


**Sakura no Ki ni Narō**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Terinspirasi dari novel** _ **Crush into You**_ **karya** _ **Aliazalea**_

 **WARNING: Bahasa tidak baku, AU**

 **Chapter 1**

"Sakura ngompol di celana~! Sakura ngompol di celana~!" Suara cempreng Naruto menggema di sekeliling lanskap kelas, membuatku yang sedang panik semakin ketar-ketir.

"Aku nggak ngompol!" sanggahku. "Ini air, tau. Tadi Ino-chan nggak sengaja nyiram ke rokku."

Naruto terdiam. Dia menatap rok sekolahku selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali menyenandungkan lagu _Sakura Ngompol di Celana_ ciptaannya. Tawa cemprengnya semakin membuatku pusing. Kiba dan Chouji, dua kronconya juga semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Naruto apaan sih?!" Ino, si pelaku yang tidak sengaja menyiramkan air dari selang ke rokku tadi menatap galak anak pirang itu. Ino dan Naruto adalah sepupu dari pihak Ibu, makanya sifat keduanya rada-rada mirip. Sama-sama punya suara cempreng menggelegar. "Sakura nggak ngompol, tau. Sakura kan udah nggak ngompol lagi sejak tahun lalu."

Informasi itu malah membuat tiga penyamun di depanku tertawa seperti orang kerasukan. Chouji bahkan sudah menggelepar di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya. Mudah-mudahan saja kram, biar tahu rasa. Lagian kenapa Ino malah ngomong seperti itu sih, kan jadinya ketua penyamun ini jadi punya bahan ledekan. Tidak cukup Naruto membuat hidupku selama setahun belakangan ini jadi seperti di neraka, dan sekarang dia pasti akan mengataiku tukang ngompol.

"Sakura tukang ngompol… Sakura tukang ngompol… Sakura tukang ngompol…" nyanyi Naruto lagi. Tuh kan.

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas dan kuyakin warna merah itu sudah menjalar sampai ke leherku. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menahan tangis. Aku tidak mau menangis di depan Naruto. Dia sudah mengataiku jelek, jidat lebar, rambut gulali, nenek cerewet, dan sekarang tukang ngompol. Aku tidak mau memberinya nama julukan baru untukku; cengeng!

"Udah sana kamu pergi," usir Ino.

"Dih, nggak mau." Naruto memeletkan lidahnya padaku dan Ino. "Ini kan tempat umum, bebas dong orang mau kesini."

Seolah ingin menegaskan ucapannya barusan, Naruto mengambil tempat di meja guru. Dengan tidak sopan dia meletakkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja, tangannya terlipat di belakang kepala. Chouji dan Kiba berdiri seperti pengawal di belakangnya dan seperti raja yang sedang memandangi rakyat kelas rendah, Naruto menatapku.

Ino hanya menggeram menyaksikan kelakuan sepupunya itu, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengirimkan tatapan membunuh. Aku pun, yang benar-benar ingin menangis, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi dan semua anak yang sedang beristirahat di halaman dan kantin sekolah akan segera masuk. Mereka mungkin hanya akan bertanya kenapa bagian depan rokku basah, yang bisa saja kujawab dengan jujur bahwa Ino tidak sengaja menyiramkan air ke arahku. Tapi kalau Naruto sudah campur tangan, urusannya akan beda lagi. Entah apa yang dimiliki oleh anak setan itu sampai-sampai semua orang begitu mempercayai perkataannya. Mungkin karena dia yang seorang anak Kaisar, atau mungkin juga karena Naruto yang punya kemampuan untuk membuat semua orang percaya. Beberapa kali aku termakan ucapannya hingga membuatku sering terkena sial.

"Gimana dong, Ino," rengekku.

"Aduh, gimana ya." Ino balik merengek oneng.

Aku sudah kesal setengah mati pada sahabatku ini, tapi tidak sampai hati memarahinya karena memang Ino tidak sengaja ketika mengarahkan selang air itu ke arahku.

"Aku ke dewan guru dulu ya. Siapa tahu guru Anko punya rok cadangan," usul Ino.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah menyetujui idenya. Ino langsung berlari keluar, meninggalkan aku bersama tiga penyamun. Tanpa menengok ke arah Naruto yang cengiran setannya semakin lebar, aku duduk di bangku milik Shikamaru, bangku paling belakang dan berada paling jauh dari jangkauan Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa semakin berat. Kubaringkan kepalaku ke atas lipatan tangan di atas meja, dan dengan beberapa kali menarik napas panjang kegelapan langsung melingkupi penglihatanku.

Saat dua mataku mengedip dan perlahan mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya terang, aku tahu aku tidak lagi berada di ruang kelas. Langit-langit tinggi dengan lampu mewah ala kastil pada abad pertengahan menyambut kesadaranku. Aku menoleh ke kanan, mendapati jendela besar yang mendominasi satu dinding. Cahaya terang memberitahuku bahwa ini sudah pagi. Dari tempatku berbaring, aku bisa melihat pemandangan lautan lepas, dua kapal kecil ikut menjadi latar dengan ombak yang bergulung-gulung. Ranjang tempatku terbaring terasa sangat nyaman hingga membuatku tidak ingin beranjak dari sana. Tapi aku tahu aku harus bangun karena perasaanku mengatakan ada yang salah. Saat berusaha untuk bangun, kepalaku berdentum keras hingga rasanya ingin muntah. Tenggorokanku juga terasa kering, dan yang lebih parah, aku telanjang.

Uh, setengah telanjang maksudku. Kamisol berenda yang menjadi pakaian dalamku terpampang begitu selimut sutra berwarna hitam kusingkirkan. Aku harus menggigit lidahku agar tidak berteriak mendapati kondisiku saat ini. Saat itulah aku mendengar suara percikan air yang terdengar samar dari balik pintu di sudut ruangan. Buru-buru, tanpa mempedulikan kepalaku yang serasa mau pecah, aku turun dari ranjang dan mulai menyusuri ruangan besar itu. Dress hitamku tersampir di atas sofa beserta heels yang kukenakan semalam yang tergeletak di bawah meja. Disamping heelsku ada sepatu laki-laki.

Kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan pekikan kecil lagi.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku terbangun di kamar milik seorang pria, tapi ini adalah kali pertama di mana aku terbangun di kamar seorang pria, nyaris telanjang, dan tanpa ingatan apapun mengenai malam sebelumnya. Aku belum pernah berhubungan intim, tapi dari sumber-sumber yang kubaca, seorang wanita yang masih perawan akan merasakan sakit pada saat _morning after_. Aku meraba daerah pribadiku, mereka-reka apakah daerah itu terasa sakit atau tidak. Namun belum sempat menemukan kesimpulan, suara air dari balik pintu itu berhenti. Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku mengambil dress dari atas sofa, memakainya lalu menyambar sepatu. Tanpa mengecek keadaanku lagi, aku segera berlari ke arah pintu. Tanpa menoleh, aku keluar dari ruangan itu. Bersamaan dengan pintu yang kubanting, aku mendengar pintu lainnya menjeblak terbuka, diiringi suara bariton yang memanggil namaku.

Tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli siapa yang barusan memanggil namaku, aku berlari sambil memeluk erat sepatu di dada. Lorong demi lorong kutelusuri, namun bukannya menemukan pintu keluar, kepalaku malah makin pening melihat lukisan-lukisan yang tertempel di dinding. Kayaknya aku nyasar. Bukan baru sekali aku menemukan lukisan dua orang yang sedang bermain kartu di dinding dekat meja dengan vas berisi bunga lili di atasnya. Fiks. Aku nyasar.

Aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa pintu keluar mungkin berada di balik lorong ini, namun begitu aku ingin melangkah, suara derap-derap kaki di belakangku membuatku panik.

"Sakura-sama?"

Sapaan itu tidak diucapkan dengan nada membentak namun efektif membuatku terlonjak kaget. Takut-takut aku menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati sosok wanita tua dengan balutan kimono tradisional tengah menatapku dengan pandangan tanya.

"A-ano… pintu keluar, dimana ya?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum maklum. "Mari, ikut saya," katanya. Dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang, mungkin untuk memastikan bahwa aku mengikutinya. Karena tidak punya pilihan, aku mempercayakan hidupku pada wanita tua ini.

Langkah-langkah kakinya perlahan melambat hingga membuat kami kini berjalan sejajar. Dia terus-terusan menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum, menatapku dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa dia mengetahui sesuatu yang aku tidak ingin dia ketahui. Setelah beberapa menit di bawah tatapan menyeramkan itu, kami tiba di satu ruangan besar. Aku menduga ini mungkin bagian dapur dari bangunan ini. Ada meja persegi di tengah ruangan, lengkap dengan empat kursi yang mengelilinginya. Meja konter panjang memisahkan bagian dapur dengan ruang makan, dengan peralatan serba canggih yang hanya pernah kulihat di majalah arsitektur milik pamanku.

Seseorang berada di tengah dapur. Sosok itu hanya berbalukan celana hitam sedangkan bagian atasnya telanjang. Punggung lebar dan berotot itu hanya berlapis kulit cokelat, otot-ototnya bergerak begitu kentara setiap kali sosok itu membuat gerakan. Aku hanya mampu mengedip beberapa kali, mengutuk kebodohanku yang bisa-bisanya masih bisa ngiler di situasi seperti ini.

Beruntung, atau tidak, wanita di sebelahku berdeham pelan, menarik atensi dari pria setengah telanjang itu. Bagai adegan _slow motion_ yang biasa kulihat diperankan oleh Ino di dramanya, pria itu berbalik. Ngiler yang tadi kurasakan serasa terhisap kembali ke mulutku begitu sosok itu menghadap sepenuhnya ke arahku.

Yaelah.

Naruto.

Anti klimaks.


End file.
